


Koushi

by BilingualShipper



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: DaiSuga Day, Español | Spanish, Established Relationship, Family, Fluff, M/M, daichi tiene celos de sus hermanitos, sus hermanitos aman demasiado a suga
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-02
Updated: 2018-02-02
Packaged: 2019-03-12 12:31:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,991
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13547391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BilingualShipper/pseuds/BilingualShipper
Summary: Tener celos de su propia familia fue impensable hasta hace poco.





	Koushi

**Author's Note:**

> ¡Aquí está mi aporte al DaiSuga Day! Esto partió de un montón de headcanons que he hablado con @kataricchi (¿cómo se etiqueta aquí?) desde que salió ese arte oficial que da a entender que Daichi tiene dos hermanitos, cosa que me ha dejado muerta de ternura. Estoy segura de que vendrán muchas más historias con estos niños a los que les hemos dado nombre y personalidad :'D ¡Espero que les guste! ♥

Tener celos de su propia familia fue impensable hasta hace poco.

Todo empieza en época de exámenes, esa en la que Suga y él se reúnen en casa del primero por ser la más silenciosa —y en la que pueden  _distraerse_  sin tantos inconvenientes—. Son más de dos semanas sin que su novio pise su casa y no es él quien se ve más afectado —después de todo, sigue viéndolo en la escuela y en la mayor parte de su día—, sino sus hermanitos. Esos niños lo aman demasiado, piensa Daichi, porque no paran de preguntar por él ni de pedir que los visite. Los entiende; no cree que sea diferente si pasase días sin él.

Sin embargo, el enorme afecto que Ōumi y Ayami le tienen a Suga está lejos de ser el origen de sus celos. De hecho, no podría sonreír más cuando su hermanita aprovecha el cabello gris más largo para jugar a la peluquería como con él le es imposible ni cuando el menor de todos salta sin aviso a sus brazos y es atrapado a duras penas —en pocas ocasiones, tal vez grite «¡Piensa rápido!» para alertarlo—. El problema está en que, de cinco personas que componen su hogar, dos no lo llaman por su nombre, y él es integrante de ese par.

Más exactitud. Su madre siempre lo ha llamado  _Koushi-kun_ , el mismo honorífico que usa junto al nombre de sus amigos. En un principio, Ayami también le decía  _Suga_  —con un honorífico neutral—, pero decidió cambiarlo a  _Kou-chan_  porque «me cae bien» y porque siempre ha preferido acortar nombres ella misma —solo de quienes les caen bien—. Ōumi ha sido constante en llamarle  _Koushi-nī_ , lo cual siempre le ha provocado un tipo u otro de reacción descontrolada en su interior, pues es  _demasiado_  familiar. Su padre es el único que usa  _Sugawara_  sin adornos.

Tres de cuatro Sawamura que no son él llaman a Suga por alguna forma de su nombre. Tres de los cuatro Sawamura se le han adelantado desde incluso antes de saber de sus sentimientos. ¿No es él quien tiene la relación más íntima con Suga? Tres de los cuatro más en su casa le dicen de la manera que aún no se ha atrevido a hacerlo, pero que tanto desea.

Cada vez que escucha su nombre de otras voces, se imagina cómo sería si él pronunciase  _Koushi_  en su cara. Quiere hacerlo desde que solo le gustaba, tiene curiosidad desde antes de que fuera amor. Piensa en cuándo empezar la transición. ¿Sería mejor entre besos, acompañado de un «te amo», al final de una cita o en pleno estremecimiento placentero? Solo está seguro de que quiere que sea un momento íntimo, que solo les pertenezca a ellos y en el que pueda captar a detalle la mirada que le dé en respuesta. Que sonría y se sonroje con esa memoria. Que resuene el matiz en su mente cuando lo extrañe en los días sin verse.

Es difícil no reclamarle a su familia. Sabe que no debe obligarles a nada por lo que catalogaría de capricho. Si Ayami se enterara de sus celos, correría el riesgo de que le crezcan los cuernos del pequeño demonio en coletas que puede llegar a ser. Ōumi aún es muy inocente como para entender por qué la molestia. De todos modos, su madre parece haberse percatado de cuánto le duelen las ganas de hallar el momento perfecto para decir su nombre; evita repetirlo demasiado frente a él.

Hoy pudo ser un buen día para probarlo. El plan original era pasear por el parque a pocas cuadras de su casa, sin embargo, el tiempo no estuvo de acuerdo con sus nubes grises obstruyendo la claridad de la tarde. En su lugar, Suga está de visita. La emoción de los niños al verlo pasar es tan grande que se pregunta quién está más feliz de que esté presente. La cita se convierte en una reunión donde sus hermanitos acaparan a su novio, apenas le permiten acercarse. Por suerte, solo observarlo con infantes de cinco y ocho años se le hace tierno. Sonríe con la imagen, no le importa ser solo un espectador con participaciones espontáneas. Mientras no lo llamen por su nombre, soporta lo que sea.

Tampoco es que Daichi tenga la paciencia por encima de la capa de ozono, por lo que suspira de a ratos y se arrima en su dirección cuando no es visto. La sutileza es la clave del éxito con los niños.

—Nīsan, ¿estás aburrido? —pregunta Ayami después de un suspiro que le ha salido más fuerte de lo que quiso.

—Aburrido, no. Solo me gustaría sentarme junto a Suga… —Trata de desplazarse el metro que le resta.

—¿Es porque iban a tener una cita? —Se sienta en medio de ambos. Ōumi, como buen imitador que es en circunstancias así, toma asiento justo al lado de su hermana.

—¡La estamos teniendo! La diferencia es que no salimos.

—¿La idea de una cita no es salir y  _luego_  ir a casa, Daichi? —Suga se une al juego de Ayami.

—No hay manual, podemos tener una como queramos… o como se pueda —defiende su punto.

—¡Oh! —Ōumi parece saltar en el sofá de la idea que se le ha ocurrido—. ¡¿Y si vamos todos al parque?!

—¡Oh! —Ella aplaude una vez. Sus ojos están muy abiertos—. ¡Sí! ¡Nīsan, Kou-chan, por favor! ¡Llévennos con ustedes! —No separa las manos, ahora como señal de petición.

—Uh… —A Suga nunca le ha gustado decirles que no a los niños. Daichi puede ver el conflicto interno en la manera que sus labios se mueven sin hablar—. Lo siento, pero no será posible.

—¡¿Por qué no?! —se quejan al unísono.

—Está nublado, chicos. No podemos ir al parque así.

—¡Hace media hora que está así! —Ayami resalta. Presiente que no se rendirán muy fácilmente—. ¡No va a llover! ¡Si vamos, tendrán su cita también!

—Estamos aquí porque está nublado. Nos lloverá si salimos —justifica Daichi. No está en contra de la idea, pero no quiere que se arruine la salida por lo que es obvio.

—¡No va a llover! —insiste—. Si es porque estaremos Ōumi y yo, ¡nos quedaremos por los columpios y eso! ¡No molestaremos!

—¿No se van a pegar a Suga como ahora?

—¡No! —negaron a la vez.

—Hm, si me lo prometen…

—¡Con el dedito! —Ambos levantan el meñique derecho.

—Daichi, ¿lo estás pensando? —Cruza los brazos y arquea una ceja, inclinado hacia adelante para verle la cara.

—Solo quieren jugar en el parque. —Se encoge de hombros—. Podemos llevarlos y quedarnos cerca.

—¡Sí! ¡Kou-chan, por favor!

—¿Qué vamos a poder hacer entre un montón de niños y padres? —No le agrada cómo ha bajado el tono de voz ni cómo parece estar por hacer un puchero.

—No debe haber casi nadie ahora por las nubes.

—¿Y quieres que vayamos a resfriarnos si nos llueve?

—¡Koushi-nī, por favor! —Ōumi se levanta y se pone frente a Suga, apoyando sus manos de sus rodillas.

—¡Tenemos paraguas! —Ayami lo acorrala por el costado y hala de la manga de su franela.

—Sus padres nos van a matar si se enferman por nuestra culpa.

— _¡Kou-chan!_

— _¡Koushi-nī!_

La discusión ha llegado al punto en que los niños prácticamente lloriquean en su persistencia y Suga frunce cada vez más el ceño. Su firmeza va cayendo como sus hombros. Con cada argumento, pronuncian su nombre o apodo, algo que parece intensificarle la culpa. También hace que sus labios piquen de ganas por darles forma a esas sílabas.

—Suga, asumiré toda la culpa si alguien se enferma.

—Sabes que me sentiré culpable.

—¡No nos vamos a enfermar porque tendremos paraguas! —exclama Ayami—. Y nos secaremos y nos pondremos ropa seca cuando regresemos si nos mojamos… aunque Kou-chan tendría que ir a su casa para eso. —Posa su mano derecha bajo el mentón.

—Le puedo prestar ropa.

—¡Perfecto! ¡Nīsan te dará ropa si te mojas, ya no tienes problemas, Kou-chan!

—¡Parque, parque, parque, parque! —Ōumi aplaude al ritmo de cada repetición.

—¡Vamos, Kou-chan! ¡Di que sí!

—¡El parque no está lejos, Koushi-nī! ¡Parque, parque, parque!

—¡Dilo con nosotros, Kou-chan! ¡Parque, parque, parque, parque! —Ambos niños corean.

Suga ve a Daichi. Su mirada suplica que se ponga de su lado. No lamenta estar en desacuerdo; esta vez está demasiado unido a los ideales de sus hermanitos. No le importaría salir aunque fuese por diez minutos para luego regresar corriendo bajo la llovizna antes de que se convirtiese en una fuerte lluvia. Sería una experiencia divertida para relatar en el futuro. Debe permitirse travesuras de vez en cuando, y los niños son los mejores en hacerle caer.

—Anda, Koushi. Tengamos nuestra cita y hagamos felices a los niños.

Son los ojos abiertos a más no poder de Suga los que le hacen percatarse de lo que ha hecho. La insistencia de sus hermanos queda en segundo plano. Se congela. No ha sido un momento privado, la cita tal vez ni ha iniciado en realidad, no se están besando ni están escondidos en su habitación, ni siquiera ha dicho «te amo» en el camino; solo se ha cumplido que logre detallar su reacción al oírlo. Está seguro de que él mismo comparte esa expresión, puede sentirlo en sus facciones.

De repente, le parece que la sala ha quedado en silencio y siente que lo miran desde abajo; sin embargo, no voltea a comprobarlo.

—Oigan, ¿por qué están rojos? —Ayami se oye tan confundida como sus cejas lo hacen notar.

Suga y él giran la cabeza al lado opuesto, hacia las paredes. Sus ojos, en cambio, se dirigen al centro, donde los niños los ven con signos de interrogación casi visibles sobre ellos.

—Le echaré un vistazo al cielo, ¿sí? —Su novio se pone de pie y camina hasta la ventana más cercana. Todos lo siguen con la mirada, expectantes de lo que decidirá—. Bueno, no está tan mal.

—¡¿Eso es un sí?! —Ayami brinca del sofá.

Suga da media vuelta y les sonríe. No es necesario que asienta con palabras; los niños son quienes gritan «¡sí!» mientras corren a abrazarle las piernas. Daichi se enternece con la escena. Se acerca, quiere formar parte de ella.

—Gracias… —Frena, le da un beso corto en los labios para disimularlo. Ahora que se le ha salido el  _Koushi_ , no sabe cómo debería llamarlo—. Ayami, Ōumi, busquen los paraguas.

—¡Vamos! —Sueltan a Suga y, en su lugar, se toman de la mano al trotar hacia donde los guardan.

—Los consientes demasiado, Daichi.

—No pude evitarlo esta vez.

—Si nos llega a llover… —La amenaza en su voz le da escalofríos de los buenos.

—Si nos llega a llover, ¿qué? —Inclina la cabeza a un lado, bastante interesado en la penitencia.

Él apoya una mano sobre su hombro, cierra la distancia que los separa con un solo paso y lleva su boca a su oreja. Siente su aliento entrar ahí, caliente, prometedor.

—Haré que se te vuelva a escapar mi nombre esta noche —susurra. Se queda esperando algún mordisco en el lóbulo de la oreja que nunca llega porque oyen los pasos acelerados de sus hermanitos venir.

—¡Aquí están!

—Gracias. —Toma dos y le pasa uno a Suga—. Muy bien, pongámonos los zapatos y salgamos.

La lluvia los alcanza a solo quince minutos de haberse sentado en un banco a ver a los niños jugar. El regreso es lo más gracioso. A pesar de que aún llovizna, Ōumi está convencido de que resbalará, por lo que insiste en subirse a la espalda de su hermano, quien accede una cuadra después solo porque los atrasará demasiado si no le hace caso. Suga no para de resaltar que tuvo la razón y —finge— que no entiende cómo lo convencieron. Ayami solo los apura entre risas. Daichi no imagina lo que le espera cuando estén a solas.

La segunda vez que lo llama  _Koushi_  es más similar a lo que había imaginado para la primera.    


End file.
